Rutinas Rotas
by lily cullen potter
Summary: LilyxJames. Con las calles de Barcelona y la soledad como telón de fondo, dos adolescentes descubrirán que están hechos el uno para el otro.


**Disclaimer:** naturalmente los personajes no son mios (Rowling, te adoro por haberlos creado, aunque yo tengo diferentes planes de futuro para ellos), pero están un universo alterno, que tampoco esta creado por mí, porque en realidad es la calle Balmes de Barcelona.

**personajes: **Lily/James

con este fanfic yo gane el_ excésito_ (¿se dice asi en castellano?) de los premios florales de mi escuela; para quien no sepa que son los juegos florales, son una chorrada que se invento algún genio para que la gente se aficionara a escribir, hacer fotos, maquetas… pues eso, que a mi me dieron el segundo premio.

**RUTINAS ROTAS**

Es de noche, llueve y la única luz son los intermitentes rayos que, impasibles, caen, uno tras otro. Aún así, él, como cada noche, empieza su rutina de recorrer la calle Balmes desde su casa hasta la Avenida Tibidabo, luego vuelve al calor de su hogar, se toma un chocolate caliente y se va a dormir; bueno, al menos eso es lo que observo yo desde el balcón de mi habitación, cada noche, desde hace un año y tres meses; pero después de tanto tiempo, es hora de ser original y romper con la rutina, ¿no creéis? Así que, en cuanto le veo salir de su casa, corro a coger mi abrigo, bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y me dispongo a seguirle. Pero una vez salgo a la calle, ya no está. Se ha esfumado. Corro calle Balmes arriba, toda empapada en la lluvia, y veo, de lejos, una silueta. Me acerco. Es él.

-Buenas noches – me dice. – Al fin te has decidido.

-¿Perdón?

-Te observo cada noche, en el balcón de tu habitación, y veo que por fin te has decidido a bajar a conocerme. ¿No es así?

-Sí. – Por su voz, parece un hombre experimentado, pero siempre va con la capucha puesta, y no sé cómo es su cara. Y tengo curiosidad por saber por qué un hombre pasea, cada noche, solo por la ciudad, y a estas horas.

-¿Te apetece ir a un bar y charlamos?

-Eh… Sí, vamos.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, sin mirarnos, pero observándonos. Aunque va con una chaqueta gruesa y lleva la capucha puesta, parece un hombre adulto, quizás un poco entrado en años, pero con buena forma física; es alto, y por el conjunto de ropa que he visto en todo este tiempo, tiene bastante dinero y muy buen gusto a la hora de vestir. Me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos y su pelo…

-¿Te parece bien aquí?

-Sí, claro.

Es un bar acogedor, y por cómo saluda al camarero, parece que no es la primera vez que viene aquí.

-¿Qué deseará la señorita?

-Un café con leche, por favor.

-Yo lo mismo de siempre, Juan. – Me mira. Le miro. Me sigue mirando. Yo también. Parece que al fin va a romper el silencio. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Para empezar, me gustaría que te quitaras la capucha, para verte. – Parece que duda, pero finalmente se decanta por quitársela. – Ostras. – No lo he podido evitar. ¡Pero qué ojos! Los tiene de un color miel, y su pelo es negro como la noche.

-¡¿Lo ves?! Por esto no me quito nunca la capucha. La gente me juzga por lo que ve, pero no se para a mirar más allá. A veces me gustaría destacar menos, para que la gente viera que hay algo más. Lo siento, pero debo irme. Juan, apúntalo a mi cuenta.

Se marcha. Y siento que no puedo dejarle marchar, pero mis piernas no me responden.

-¡Espera! – demasiado tarde; ya ha cruzado el umbral.

-A veces parece un poco arisco, pero es muy buen chico – me dice Juan, el camarero.

Al fin puedo reaccionar, y corro calle Balmes abajo; con un poco de suerte aun lo encontraré en la calle. ¡Bingo! Allí está, bajo una farola apagada, quieto; parece muerto, aunque está de pie. Despacio, me acerco hacia él. Tengo miedo de que, si hago mucho ruido, se desvanezca, como si tan solo hubiera sido un dulce y corto sueño.

-Lo siento. Pero debes admitir que llamas bastante la atención.

-Lo sé. Y yo también lo siento. No quería parecer grosero. Pero estoy harto de que la gente se fije tan solo en mi cara bonita. Me gustaría que, ni que fuera por una sola vez, alguien confiara en mí - ¿esto que le resbala por la mejilla es una lágrima? Pobre, debe haber sufrido mucho.

-Yo confío en ti.

-Gracias. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo James.

-Encantada. Me llamo Lily. Bueno, en realidad me llamo Lilyan, pero no me gusta. Prefiero Lily.

-Está bien. Lily entonces. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

-Bueno. Tengo 21 años, y me estoy sacando la carrera de psicología. Como ya sabes, vivo en la calle Balmes, con mis padres, David y Elena. Mi hermana, Luisa, tiene tres años más que yo, y como ya está casada, no vive con nosotros. No tengo muchos amigos ni amigas, pero los que lo son, les cuido mucho. Y de ti, ¿qué me cuentas?

-Tengo 22 años, y me estoy sacando la carrera de Ingeniería. Vivo solo, y el único familiar que me queda es mi madre, que está en un centro. Me da pena dejarla allí, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella. Conozco a un montón de gente, pero no hay nadie a quien realmente pueda considerar un amigo. Ah, y llevo lentillas, pero el color de mis ojos es natural.

-¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono?

-Por que la gente se piensa que el color no es natural, y que además me tiño el pelo.

-Pues yo te creo.

-Gracias, Lily.

-De nada, James. – Acaba de sonreír. Y qué sonrisa. Es la más tierna, pero a la vez salvaje, que he visto nunca.

-Anda, vámonos a casa, que ya es tarde.

-Vale.

Me ha contado muchas cosas, y dudo que haya contado a mucha gente tantas cosas de su vida. Pero sigue mostrando ese aire de misterio tan cautivador.

-James, ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

-Dispara.

-¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños?

-… Hoy.

Caray. Yo también… ¡Pero mira que eres gafe, Lily!

-Vaya, pues felicidades.

-Gracias. La verdad es que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

-¿Por qué?

-Me han hecho el mejor regalo de mi vida.

-¿Qué te han regalado?

-Un dulce y entretenido paseo a la luz de la luna.

¿Reviews?


End file.
